


I Told You So

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur told Ariadne to let him do things at his own pace. She was always in a hurry, and he wanted time to savor things.</p><p>For the inception_kink meme prompt: <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/7339.html?thread=11619755#t11619755">Arthur/Ariadne, Arthur kissing/sucking/biting on Ariadne's hand as foreplay/tease. Cookies if you mention knuckles a lot.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told You So

If it was one thing Arthur appreciated, it was fine form. It didn't matter what it was, as long as the lines were smooth and clean and elegant, he was sold. Architecture, information, clothing, cars, it was all one and the same. Ariadne fit the bill, too, though it wasn't a superficial attraction. He could appreciate her physical beauty, but it was everything about her that sold the package. She was brilliant and warm, effusive with her affections and a pleasure to be with. They could talk for hours about everything and nothing, and he found himself noticing all the details about her that made her perfect. He was enamored with the way her lips curled as she smiled, the angle of her jaw as she contemplated a text, the curve of her wrist as she sketched mazes and buildings with practiced ease. Her hands especially were good to look at. He liked the way her knuckles bent and curled around her pencils or charcoal, the way her fingers flexed as she unwound her scarves or took off her jewelry. He liked the way her wrists looked more delicate than they were, how they bent and flexed as she grasped his arms or pulled him close.

Tonight, Arthur held one of her hands almost reverently in his. She was smiling fondly at him, hair spread all around her on her pillow. Arthur was sprawled on his stomach, propped up on his elbows and paying attention to the way her hand moved in his, palm up and fingers curved in their neutral position. He traced the lines of her palm gently, then brought her hand up to his mouth. He kissed every knuckle along the back of her hand, tongue gently touching the skin. When Arthur moved to lave the pad of her forefinger with his tongue, Ariadne sucked in a breath. He drew the fingertip into his mouth, rubbing his teeth against it as his own fingertips massaged the knuckle. His eyes were locked to hers as he swept his tongue down the side of her finger, then back up to the tip. He repeated this for each finger of that hand, moving back down to kiss her knuckles and palm. She shifted position on the bed as he bent down to kiss the inside of her wrist. He smiled knowingly when she offered her other hand for his attentions.

With the same careful attention, Arthur laved her knuckles with his lips and tongue. Ariadne's breath caught, lips parted as she watched Arthur. She couldn't help but imagine his lips elsewhere, he knew. He could smell her arousal, could almost taste her on his tongue as he swirled it around her fingertips. His breath ghosted over the damp skin, causing her to jerk her hand slightly. But he caught it back with a smile and kissed her knuckles. "You promised to stay still," he reminded her. "Careful," he murmured, breath coming in puffs across her skin.

"Or...?"

"Or I may have to start over," Arthur told her, amused. "And maybe I'll never finish." He gave the ball of her thumb a lick. "And I think you'll like how I finish."

Her breath was shallow and there was clear longing in her gaze. "Hurry," she said, a slow smile on her face. "I want to do a little tongue action of my own."

"I'm in no hurry," Arthur murmured, bringing her knuckles up to his lips. "You shouldn't be either."

She made a soft whining noise deep in her throat as he licked the pads of her fingertips, as he brushed his lips across the webbing between thumb and forefinger. Each digit received meticulous attention, making Ariadne whimper slightly. Arthur shifted his weight slightly so that he could rest on one elbow. He extended his left arm to caress her hip, and Ariadne obligingly shifted position to make it easier for his fingers to find her center. Arthur chuckled as he brought a fingertip into his mouth. His fingers stroked her with the same careful deliberateness that he laved her fingers, and Ariadne was trying hard to keep to her promise. He could tell it was difficult. Usually she would want to flip him onto his back and ride him hard and fast. He wanted to slow things down considerably, wanted to savor the taste and feel of her.

When Arthur was ready, he moved to cover her body and laved at her breast with the same careful attention he had given her hands. His fingers were inside her, curling and stroking in a steady rhythm as her hips shifted restlessly beneath him. When she came with a sharp cry, nearly convulsing, Arthur slid into her. He moved slowly and precisely, with long, careful strokes as she came down from the orgasm. He could feel her flutter around him, could hear her soft sighs of pleasure. He could nearly taste her need, and smiled at the sight of her spread out before him and trying so hard to resist touching him. She was trying to keep her promise, even as she desperately wanted to attack him and get it _done,_ already. He could feel the tension build up inside of her, and slowly started to move faster. Ariadne's breath caught, and she made a low noise deep in her throat that might have been a request for more. Arthur only moved at a more rapid pace when he could feel his own tension build, when he knew that he wouldn't last much longer. With a groan and shudder, he came.

Ariadne wrapped her arms around him when he carefully settled on top of her. "Okay," she said breathlessly. "You win. It _can_ be just as good when you slow down."

Arthur laughed and kissed her softly. "I told you so."

As good as she felt, Ariadne couldn't even be mad.

 

The End.


End file.
